Ideally, protective garments for firefighters should be designed to provide the firefighter with both protection and functionality. Unfortunately, while many protective garments are designed to protect against the harsh environmental conditions to which the firefighters are exposed, not many protective garments are designed to provide the firefighters with improved functionality that could facilitate their jobs.
In order to provide good functionality in a firefighter's outer jacket, it is important that the jacket be relatively flexible and free of protrusions. Flexibility is important for permitting the firefighter to move freely and comfortably during the course of routine operations, and the absence of protrusions is important for preventing the jacket from snagging or catching on things while the firefighter is working. The jacket must also provide the firefighter with the ability to carry the necessary tools of the trade, such as flashlights and screwdrivers. To this end, many existing firefighter jackets include pockets for carrying the firefighter's various tools.
A deficiency with the pockets of existing firefighter jackets is that they generally hinder the functionality of the jacket, more than they help. Most firefighter jackets include two large pockets that are sewn directly onto the outer material of the jacket. Furthermore, these pockets are generally located at the bottom front of the jacket. It has been found that these pockets cause two major problems. The first problem is that once the firefighter has placed his/her tools within the pockets, the pockets become bulky. This additional bulk and weight at the front of the jacket prevents the firefighter from being able to bend over and move comfortably, which restricts the firefighter's flexibility. The second problem is that once these pockets are full, they protrude outwardly from the front of the jacket. This means that they can easily snag and catch on things, which can be very dangerous for the firefighter. In addition, the additional bulk at the front of the firefighter's jacket can prevent the firefighter from being able to squeeze through tight doorways, and other confined spaces, which during an emergency situation can cause the firefighter to lose precious time.
In light of the above, it can be seen that there is a need in the industry for a firefighter jacket that alleviates, at least in part, the deficiencies mentioned above that are associated with existing firefighter jackets.